Delta Fire and Emergency Services (British Columbia)
'History' Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 4645 Harvest Drive, Ladner Built 1987 :Engine 1 (7072) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/20A/30B) (SN#601150) :Tanker 1 (7052) - 1997 E-One Cyclone TC Vista / Superior (1750/2500/24A) (SN#SE 1665) (Ex-Tanker 4 & Tanker 5) :Tower 1 (7090) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/300/30A/30B/100' rear-mount) (SN#011180) (Ex-Tower 3) :Squad 1 - 2016 Dodge Ram 5500 HD 4x4 / ITB / ProFire (200/167/8A/CAFS) (SN#8619) :Command 1 (7078) - 2007 GMC C5500 / Hub (SN#3820-1004) :Battalion 1 (7097) - 2015 Ford F-350XLT SD 4x4 :Technical Rescue 1 (7074) - 2006 GMC Sierra SLE :Fire Investigation 1 - 2008 Dodge Sprinter / ITB 'Fire Station 2' - 5416 12th Avenue, Tsawwassen Built 1974 :Engine 2 (7070) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B) (SN#409120) :Spare Engine - 'Fire Station 3' - 11375 84th Avenue, North Delta Built 2001 :Engine 3 (7073) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/20A/30B) (SN#605150) :Tower 3 - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/300/30A/30B/100' rear-mount) (SN#815101 / SO#4832) :Squad 3 (7098) - 2016 Dodge Ram 5500 HD 4x4 / ITB / ProFire (200/167/8A/CAFS) :Technical Rescue 3 Trailer (7069) - 2005 trailer 'Fire Station 4' - 80th St & Churchill Street, Boundary Bay Airport Built 2018-19 :Engine 4 - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/1250/30A/30B) (SN#817011 / SO#4833) :Rescue 4 - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#1062) :Engine 51 (7048) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson (1750/500/50F) (SN#94053KENE94002715) (Ex-Engine 1) 'Fire Station 5' - 11720 64th Avenue, Sunshine Hills Built 1980 :Engine 5 (7089) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/30A/30B) (#010180) :Wildland 2 (7095) - 2013 International 7400 4x4 / Smeal (625/420/20A) (SN#314130) (SO#4161) :Air 1 Trailer (7068) - 2003 Custom Jordair 'Fire Station 6' - 1429 Lindsey Place, Annacis Island Built 1996 :Ladder 6 (7096) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/500/35A/35B/105' rear-mount) (SN#311130 / SO#4162) :Training House (7036) - 1990 "house" :Antique (7006) - 1959 GMC D9843 / Willock / Silverline pumper (500/1200) (VA 190) 'Fire Station 7' - 7430 Vantage Way, Tilbury Built 2005 :Engine 7 (7094) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/30A/30B) (SN#115040) :Hazmat 7 (7086) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI walk-in hazmat (SN#692) 'Station Unknown' :ATV 4 (7084) - 2009 Kawasaki Mule 620 M9F :ATV 41 (7085) - 2009 Kawasaki Mule 620 M9F :ATV Trailer (7056) - 2007 trailer :Wildland Protection Trailer (7071) - 2005 trailer :Training Officer 1 (7088) - 2009 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 HD :Training Officer 2 (7087) - 2009 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 HD 'Retired Apparatus' :(7064) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal quint (1750/300/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#109111) (Ex-Tower 1, written off due to aerial damage) :(7062) - 2001 Chevrolet Silverado (Ex-Technical Rescue 3) :(7060) - 2000 Kawasaki Mule 2510 4x4 :(7056) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal quint (1750/300/20A/30B/75' rear-mount) (SN#890321) (Ex-Ladder 6, written off in an MVA with a semi truck in September 2012) :(7053) - 1997 Ford F-250 4x4 / Wholesale Fire Rescue brush truck (port./90/5A/10B) (Ex-Wildland 2) :(7050) - 1996 Kawasaki Mule 2510 4x4 (S/N B507642) :(7047) - 1994 Chevrolet Van 30 command :(7049) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson pumper (1750/500/50F) (SN#94053KENE94002720) (Ex-Engine 7) :(7044) - 1993 Simon Duplex D91001-92 / Anderson pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 5 & Engine 4) :(7038) - 1991 E-One (Hurricane ?) Hush quint (1250/200/75') (SN#8791) (Ex-Quint 3) :(7037) - 1990 GMC Suburban 2500 technical rope rescue unit :(7033) - 1989 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson pumper (1500/500) (SN#MS-1500-150) (Ex-Engine 2) :(7031) - 1989 International S1954 / Anderson walk-in rescue & rehab unit (SN#RC-153) (Ex-Hazmat 1, Rescue 1 and Air 5) :(7029) - 1987 Amertek CMC-1 / Thibault quint (1500/300/100') (SN#T87-143) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Farnham) :(7022) - 1980 International S2674 / Anderson pumper (1500/500) (SN#MS-1500-36) (Ex-Engine 3) :(7020) - 1980 Ford L-9000 / Pierreville pumper (1250/500) (SN#PFT-997) (Ex-Engine 2) :(7018) - 1978 International CO1950B CargoStar / Anderson pumper (1050/900) (SN#MS-1050-11) (Ex-Engine 4) :(7015) - 1977 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (625/1500) (SN#SE 108) (Ex-Tanker 4) :(7014) - 1977 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#76041) :(7013) - 1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#74067) :(7012) - 1972 Thibault custom pumper (1050/500) (SN#T72-103) :(7011) - 1969 GMC T7500 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T69-106) :(7009) - 1964 GMC C960 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#14632) :(7008) - 1962 Chevrolet 40 / Custom Engineering walk-in heavy rescue (VA 193) :(7007) - 1958 Ford F-350 / Carter rescue (85/100) (Ex-Rescue 405) :(7004) - 1953 GMC / Thibault pumper 'External Links' *Delta Fire & Emergency Services 'Station Map' Category:Metro Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating ITB apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus